I'll Be Your Forever
by ClaudiaLovesOneDirection
Summary: Imagine being in Claudia's position, marrying the love of her life Harry Styles. Her world has been upside down she has met him and marrying him is just the beginnning...
1. Chapter 1  I've Got A Plan

**Chapter One - I've Got A Plan**

**Claudia's Pov**

I opened the door and stood in the doorway as Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall each gave me a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before saying "see you tomorrow Claudia" or "can't wait to see you guys married" in referral to myself and Harry. Wow. I'm marrying Harry Styles in the morning. I loved him more than life itself but sometimes it all felt like none of this ever happened, like a dream. I still clearly remember the night I met Harry and the guys a couple of years ago…

**Flashback**

"C'mon we're runninglate!" Cher one of my best friends whined as she came into the room to assess my outfit. Yes, one of my closest friends is Cher Lloyd. We have been friends way before she went on The X Factor and we have kept in contact ever since.

I was really worried for tonight. You see, Cher and Zayn from One Direction started dating halfway through the show and are still going strong despite both their careers flying through the roof. I totally support her relationship with Zayn and tonight I was meeting him and the guys for the first time. I was excited don't get me wrong, but I'd never met anyone as big as One Direction and for me being a massive fan of theirs was mind blowing.

"Sorry Cher, I'm so nervous," I replied shakily.

She chuckled. "I understand you're meeting your idols tonight babe but seriously, don't embarrass yourself."

I laughed. Cher knew me too well. When they walk through the door I'd most likely scream and jump up and down crying telling them how much I love them. I pulled myself together and told myself, _that is not going to happen._

"Don't worry Cher, I'm very calm and I'm sure I'm gonna remain this way for the rest of the evening."

"Okay, for your sake I hope so and remember tonight you are just meeting the guys. You'll meet Eleanor and Danielle next week. I'll make sure of it, you're gonna love them."

"I can't wait." I replied. The doorbell rang and we squealed in excitement. "The boys are here!" I managed.

"Okay, remain calm at all costs." Cher told me.

We ran downstairs to get the door. We straightened our dresses, flicked our hair out of our faces then Cher opened the door. In the doorway was Zayn smiling when he saw Cher and Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry were peering past Cher to get a look at me.

"Zayn!" Cher squealed as she ran into his arms. She thought_ I_ had to remain calm. Pft.

"I missed you so much." Zayn whispered into her ear and planted a kiss on her lips. Aww, that's so cute. I want a boyfriend.

"Are we just gonna stand here Cher or are you gonna introduce us to your friend you speak highly of?" Louis teased and winked at me with a gorgeous smile. I smiled back then looked at my feet. _His smile, his hair, my God he's amazing!_

"Of course, my apologies. Guys this is Claudia. We go way back before X Factor and she is the closest thing I have to a sister. Claudia this is Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall and Harry." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Formerly known as One Direction, teen heart throbs known worldwide, like my big brothers…except for Zayn obviously."

Zayn winked at her then walked up to me. "It's so nice to finally meet you Claudia, Cher NEVER shuts up about you."

"Hey!" Cher protested.

I laughed. "It's so nice to meet you too Zayn, Cher never shuts up about YOU either."

"HEY!" Cher repeated louder than the first time. Everyone laughed and Zayn gave me a quick hug. Then the rest of the boys walked inside and Cher shut the door behind them. She took Zayn by the hand and led him into the lounge as the rest of the boys introduced themselves to me.

Louis came running up to me and pulled me into a massive hug without saying as much of a "hello" yet. I returned the hug. "Hi Louis, it's nice to meet you," I said into his ear.

"Hi Claudia, you're pretty."

I laughed. "Thank you." I replied.

He still hadn't let go. "Umm, okay…I think we've hugged LONG enough." I managed to say.

"Ohhhh." Louis whined. He got over it and walked off into the lounge to join Cher and Zayn. Niall walked up to me next and gave me a hug but he didn't hold me as long as Louis did.

"It's nice to finally meet you Claudia, welcome to the family!" He said in his gorgeous Irish accent.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." I replied. Niall smiled in response then left the room.

"Hi Claudia, I'm Liam." He gave me a kiss on the cheek then a massive hug. I laughed as he hugged me. Liam looked at me after our hug, looking puzzled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

I controlled my laughter. "I know your name silly!" I said and gave him a playful nudge.

Liam laughed in response. "You're right. You're a funny one Claudia, we're gonna be good friends." He walked into the lounge and I could hear him telling Cher how nice I was.

I almost forgot Harry was still standing there until he slowly walked over to me. He hadn't said a single word yet. He took my hand then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and it was clearly evident. Harry smiled and I shyly smiled back as I looked at his beautiful face. _God, his curls, his green eyes, his smile. God give me strength I'm standing before and angel._ I thought to myself.

"Hi." I finally managed. "I - I'm Claudia and you must be Harry, I mean of course you're Harry, you're standing right in front of me _and_ you're holding my hand and I'm glad to meet you. Cher keeps telling me how great you guys are and I couldn't wait to meet you and now that you're he– "Harry put a finger on my lips forcing me to stop talking.

"Shh. Claudia you talk too much. Yes I AM Harry, yes I'm standing in front of you holding your hand and I know for sure that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." He chuckled nervously after what he'd said, he probably didn't expect himself to accidently share his thoughts out loud.

I smiled shyly as he looked down, clearly embarrassed. "Really?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled. "Of course, why would I lie?"

"Harry? Claudia? What's taking you guys so long?" Cher called out to us.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were making out or something right now." Louis teased. The boys began wolf whistling and with Harry still holding my hand, he led me to the lounge. When we entered the lounge the boys stopped and looked at us with huge grins on their faces, I rolled my eyes at them and released Harry's hand to throw a pillow at Louis for his smart arse comment.

"Hey! Not you too!" Louis complained. He probably meant that Cher threw pillows at him too.

"Hell yeah, girlfriend!" Cher came up to me and gave me a high five.

"Girls…" Louis muttered. We stood there for a minute.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks." I finally decided.

"I'll help." Harry volunteered.

"Okay, kitchen's this way." I pointed Harry in the right direction and we headed towards the kitchen.

**Cher's Pov**

Claudia had led Harry towards the kitchen and I sat down next to Zayn again.

"Oh my god, Harry totally likes Claudia!" Liam whispered so we couldn't be heard. The guys smiled at me.

"You're not gonna believe this, but she totally likes him too." I said judging how uncomfortable she looked.

"No way?" The guys chorused.

"They should date!" Niall's eyes brightened up at his own idea.

"There must be something we could do to speed it up you know? Bring them together?" Liam asked hopeful.

"I don't know. I don't wanna see either of them getting hurt if something happens, especially Claudia for that matter." I said turning to Zayn. He was silent and deep in thought.

"Hey Cher? Why don't you go ask Claudia if she likes Harry and I'll go ask Harry if he likes Claudia?" Zayn asked while looking mischievous. He clearly ignored my last comment and I hoped that whatever he was thinking wasn't going to end badly.

"Oooh, you've got a plan don't you?" Louis asked getting excited.

"Yeah, I've a plan alright." Zayn responded, nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2  Do You Like

**CHAPTER TWO – DO YOU LIKE…**

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

Once in the kitchen I went to the fridge and got out a bottle of Coke, Lemonade and Water for everyone to choose from while Harry searched the cupboards for glasses. "Cupboard above the sink Harry…I think." Referring to where he could find some.

"Oh, thanks." He got out enough for everybody.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked him.

"Umm, just some water would be great thanks."

"Cool, I'll have some too." I smiled and he smiled back as I filled our glasses. As we took hold of our glasses Harry clinked his on mine.

"Cheers." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Cheers." I agreed and we drank. At that moment Cher and Zayn walked into the kitchen.

"How are the drinks going?" Zayn asked leaning over the bench top.

"Good, I think." Harry smiled.

"Oh, hey Claudia? I need you to see the shoes I bought the other day before I forget." Cher said.

"Okay but don't you think that – " Before I could finish I was already being dragged out the room.

**HARRY'S POV**

Next thing I know, Cher is dragging Claudia out the room and up the stairs. Must be_ some_ pair of shoes.

Zayn turned to look at me. "Girls." He shrugged.

"Right…" I replied.

"Hey mate, what do you think of Claudia?" Zayn asked with a grin on his face.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, without a doubt."

"Ask her out then, make a move!" Zayn suggested.

"It's not that simple, we barely know each other AND she's Cher's best friend."

"Yeah, good point. Don't worry mate." He patted me on the shoulder. I just sighed.

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

Cher was _still_ dragging me up the stairs. "Cher, what are you doing?" I demanded. She shut the bathroom door behind us and turned to look at me. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Confession time, you like Harry don't you?" she asked smiling.

"Honestly he's the most gorgeous, amazing guy I've ever seen in my life, who just so happens to be in the world's most popular boy band who gets followed by screaming girls everyday but oh Cher you should have seen him when he told me I was most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. I melted." I demonstrated how I melted for her.

She laughed. "Wait, he really said that to you? He's nromally a little shy around girls he first meets."

"Really? Didn't seem that way to me."

"Hmm," was all she said.

**ZAYN'S POV**

We waited in the lounge for the girls to come back. I zoned out of the conversation the guys were having. "I'm gonna go see where the girls are at, be right back." I walked up the stairs to see the girls walking out of what looked like the bathroom.

"Okay, I love those shoes Cher, oh hi Zayn." Claudia smiled at me before rushing down the stairs. I laughed when she was out of earshot and Cher shushed me while trying not to laugh herself.

"She has fallen head over heels for Harry." Cher whispered.

"Harry thinks she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen." I whispered back.

"Oh my god, he told her that when they were still at the door earlier." Cher claimed.

"Okay we are _seriously_ getting these two together." I said.

Cher giggled and I gave her kissed her on the lips. We knew what we had to do next.


	3. Chapter 3  Just Kiss Already

**CHAPTER THREE – JUST KISS ALREADY**

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

When I re-entered the lounge room Harry, Liam, Louis and Niall were happily chatting amongst themselves. I took a seat on the floor next to Louis while Harry and Niall were on one of the couches and Liam on a bean bag.

"Hey Claudia!" Louis said, wrapping an arm around me and squeezing me into a hug again.

I laughed. "You must really love hugs." I pointed out.

"Nahh, you're just pretty."

"Aww shucks." I replied looking at my feet.

Liam could tell I was nervous. "Claudia you don't need to be nervous around us, we're just like five typical teenage guys," he smiled and I saw Harry wink at me.

"Thanks Liam but you guys are far from normal; you're all amazing, funny and sweet." I said speaking the truth.

The guys looked at each other for minute. "Aww shucks," they all chorused. They mimicked what I'd said before only sarcastically and in girly voices.

I laughed and they joined in. It felt completely normal laughing and being with them and I knew we were going to be good friends. Harry, Liam and Niall were laughing so hard they joined Louis and I to lie down on the floor. At that moment Cher and Zayn entered the room hand in hand and their confused expressions made us laugh even harder. "Okay…we don't know what you are all laughing about but whatever," Cher shrugged.

Zayn chuckled at the sight of the five of us, laughing uncontrollably on the floor. We managed to finally control our laughter and I went to sit up. At the same time Harry also sat up and our heads butted against each other's. "Oww!" we cried at the same time. We laughed it off.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Harry asked placing a hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled back. We stared at each other for a moment, heads still throbbing, looking into each other's eyes.

**CHER'S POV**

It all happened very fast. Claudia and Harry went to sit up at the same time and their heads butted. Ouch, that _had_ to hurt. I cringed.

"Oww," they both cried. Then they laughed. Cute.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Harry asked Claudia, his hand went to touch her face. I've never seen him like this around a girl, he really _must _like her.

"Yeah, I think so." She responded and smiled at him. They both stared into each other's eyes and this was it. Zayn and I gave the guys the signal, the plan was in motion.

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

My heart rate accelerated as Harry's face moved closer until his lips were inches from mine as we gazed into each eyes. We forgot where we were until Louis cleared his throat.

"Are you two gonna kiss yet?" Louis asked cheekily. We separated from each other's gaze acting like it didn't happen.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't be silly," I added.

"Aww come on, we can all tell you like each other," Liam responded.

"Claudia, Harry likes you," Cher said.

"And Harry, Claudia likes you back," Zayn added.

"So just kiss already!" Niall concluded.

Harry helped me up from the ground and smiled at me. I smiled back. "I like you," Harry and I admitted at the same time. We laughed.

"Isn't that what we just explained?" Liam asked and Niall hit him to shut him up.

Harry looked at them then turned back to me. He still held my and hand and with his other he placed it on my cheek, leaned forward and before I knew it we were kissing. Everyone cheered and wolf whistled and danced around the room. I could feel Harry's smile on my lips and I smiled too as we pulled back from the kiss to laugh at everyone jumping around the room. I rested my head on his shoulder and he whispered into my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" through the noise. That was the beginning of our relationship.

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

I turned around to see Harry still standing inside. He came up to me and gave me a hug. His arms slid down to my waist and I placed my hands around his neck. "I can't wait to marry you tomorrow babe," Harry said.

I kissed him in return. "I'll be the one in white," I teased. Harry laughed and we kissed again. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you more," he smiled.

I frowned. "No!"

"No what?" Harry asked confused.

"You can't love me more because I love you more than life itself," I answered. He laughed into my ear.

_BEEP! BEEP!_ Louis beeped the car from the driver's side. "Hazza! Time to go, the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you'll be getting married," Louis yelled from the car.

"Five more minutes!" Harry shouted back before kissing me again.

_BEEEEEEEP!_ "Don't make me drag you!" Zayn shouted from the passenger side.

Harry groaned in defeat. "Go," I laughed and I gave him a quick peck on the lips before ushering him in the direction of the car.

"I'll see you at the altar Claudia, I love you!" Harry shouted from the car door.

"Love you too!" I shouted back. "Boys take care of my fiancé!" I added.

"Claudia don't worry, he'll be in one piece for tomorrow, trust us!" Liam assured me from the backseat.

"I trust you!"

"Bye!" They chorused and waved before Louis hit the gas. I watched them drive off until they disappeared from view. I shut the door behind me and walked into the kitchen.

Danielle, Eleanor, Cher and one of my closest friends Brianna were sitting around the table chatting away. Brianna came all the way from Australia. She used to live in London but moved there to be closer to her mum and step dad and I was glad she agreed to come up for the wedding. She was definitely star struck when she met the guys the day she arrived and she was excited to see Cher again. The three of us have been best friends since we were five years of age.

"Wow, I thought the boys would _never_ leave," Danielle teased when she saw me enter the room. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down next to Brianna to give her a hug.

"Thanks for coming Bri, it means so much to me that you came," I said to her, we call her "Bri" for short.

"Of course, anything for a good friend _and_ to be back home," Brianna replied.

She arrived two weeks ago and was staying for one more. She is staying with us here in the "1D house" or that's what we all like to call it anyway. Danielle, Eleanor, Cher and I live here with the guys and nobody, not even the guys could imagine another way of living. We all were all great friends and we all inseparable. We all decided that the time when a couple would move out is if they were getting married like me and Harry were. We were going to miss living here with all our friends but first we need to find somewhere to live.

"Falling in love with home again Brianna?" Eleanor asked her. I couldn't believe how such good friends that she and Danielle became with Bri and the guys think she is a "bundle of fun." I could also swear I heard Niall telling Harry how cute Brianna is and I've even caught him staring at her on multiple occasions…

"Of course, seeing how great things are back in Oz I think I might move back soon."

"That's great!" I replied already over the moon.

"Just back up a bit, nothing is final yet." She warned.

"I don't care, you've said it now, you're moving back!" I said happily.

Brianna sighed and Cher changed the subject. "How are doing bride to be?" she asked me.

"Great…I guess a little nervous," I answered truthfully.

She walked up to me and took my hand smiling. "Everything's gonna be fine, you love Harry and Harry loves you. You guys even admitted that to each other as he walked the door two minutes ago. There's nothing to be nervous about," she assured me. I saw Eleanor, Danielle and Brianna nodding in agreement.

"You're right, thanks Cher."

"Anything to make you feel better."

"Well, we better get to bed," Danielle said as she yawned.

"Yeah, it's like ten thirty," Eleanor agreed.

"It's gonna weird sleeping without Harry," I said feeling sad.

"Or Zayn," said Cher.

"Or Liam," Danielle agreed.

"Or Louis," Eleanor added.

"Or Niall," Brianna said.

"What?" Cher, Danielle, Eleanor and I asked in shock.

"Woah, I'm joking. He was the only one left so I just said his name," Brianna explained.

We laughed and walked up the stairs to bed, excited for the day ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 Until The Last Rose Dies

**CHAPTER FOUR – UNTIL THE LAST ROSE DIES**

**CLAUDIA POV**

I was sitting in a car and it was really dark. I looked out the window to see where I was. The car was driving down a busy road and it was probably very late at night judging by the scenery. I realized someone was sitting next to me.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" It was Eleanor.

Deep down I could seriously feel that something was wrong but I didn't know what. The car was being driven around a roundabout and I noticed that the guy's tour bus was being driven not far in front of us. I relaxed. Suddenly out of nowhere a car came and collided with the side of the bus, dragging it sideways off the road. If there wasn't a pole on the sidewalk the bus would have rolled on its side.

"Nooo!" I screamed when I saw this. I tried to open my door to get to the bus but it was locked. This could not be happening.

"HARRY!' I screamed as I sat up from my nightmare. I held my hand to my chest in shock as I steadied my breathing. Once my heart rate was back to normal I walked downstairs into the kitchen.

I was greeted by Cher, Eleanor, Danielle and Brianna. "There's the bride!" Danielle giggled as she gave me a hug.

"Oh my god I forgot I'm getting married today!" I said, still shaken up from the nightmare.

"Yeah you are and look what the groom sent you," Cher pointed to a bouquet of roses that had been placed in a vase sitting on the kitchen island.

"Wow, they're beautiful." I walked over to the roses and picked up the card. The girls clearly hadn't read it and looked excited to know what it said so I read it out loud for them. It was in Harry's handwriting.

**I will love you until the last rose dies. Harry xx **

"Huh, very funny Harry every flower dies at some stage," I said I little confused.

"Not this one," Brianna pointed to the rose in the middle of the bunch and I realized it was a fake.

"Aww," all the girls said as they noticed it too.

"I love Harry so much," I said as I began to tear up.

"No no no! Don't cry it's your special day. We better get you ready," Eleanor said cheerily and everyone began ushering me up the stairs in a hurry.

"Okay, I'm going," I laughed as I let them lead me upstairs.

**HARRY POV**

I could picture Claudia's face when she saw those roses. Knowing her she probably cried. Ahh Claudia, so emotional, so funny, so –

"Earth to Harry!" Niall said waving his arms in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked snapping out of my daydream.

"Daydreaming about Claudia again?" Zayn laughed.

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey calm down guys. We don't want anyone injured at the wedding," Typical Liam, being the mummy.

I rolled my eyes. My Blackberry suddenly vibrated on the kitchen island and of course Louis HAD to be standing right next to it. He smiled playfully and picked it up.

"Ooh, guess who it's from." He winked.

"LOUIS, GIVE IT BACK." I warned from the couch. He ran away, reading the text as he went. "Be careful!" Liam said. I chased Louis around the house I bought for Claudia and me as he read it out loud.

**Harry, thank you for the roses, that was really sweet. Can't wait to see you and marry you. I love you. Claudia xx**

"Aww," the guys responded sarcastically. I snatched up my phone, rolled my eyes at him and responded to the text.

"Seriously man, that's cute." Liam said.

"THANK YOU, Liam." I said and turned to glare at Louis.

"I never said it wasn't cute." Louis defended himself. I punched him in the arm.

"Have you told her about the house yet?" Niall asked.

"I want her to see it tonight," I responded. I bought this house for Claudia and I to start our new life together a few months ago. The guys helped move in furniture and painting and we finished a few days ago, just in time to surprise her with it today. I couldn't wait for her to see it, hopefully she'll love it.

"Hey guys, we better get ready," Zayn said after looking at his watch.

"Yeahh! Come on Harry, let's get you married!" Louis teased.

"Wooo!" The guys cheered. I just felt excitement as we walked upstairs.

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

I was sitting on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror watching the girls do my hair and makeup. My phone vibrated and I knew it was a response from Harry. It read:

**Only the best for my gorgeous girl. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look today babe. I'll be waiting at the altar ;) I love you more. Harry xx**

"Aww," the girls sighed. I realised they read the text from over my shoulder.

"Okay, show's over, we've got to hurry," I began to panic.

"It's okay Claudia; we've got heaps of time," Cher assured me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I breathed. Then the girls continued their work as I could feel nerves setting in.

**HARRY POV**

I looked in the mirror and straightened my bow tie. I started to feel a little nervous when I heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Yep," I told the guys it was safe to enter. The door opened and Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis walked in dressed in their suits.

"How are you doing mate?" Zayn asked as he patted me on the shoulder.

I sighed. "I think I'm starting to feel nervous," I admitted.

"Don't worry man, Claudia loves you and you love her there's nothing to worry about," Niall assured me.

"But hey, everyone gets nervous on their wedding day right?" Liam asked.

_That_ didn't help. I took a deep breath and remembered I was marrying Claudia and I already started to feel better.

"Yay, he's starting to think about Claudia again. Joy!" Louis said sarcastically, reading my expression. The boys laughed.

"She makes me feel better," I answered truthfully.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"The car's here, you ready man?" Zayn asked.

"Let's go," I answered and led the way out.

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

I walked out of the wardrobe and into the bedroom wearing my wedding dress. The dress is strapless and trails behind me. The top half of it has a nice bead pattern and from the waist down there are ruffled layers of material making the dress look wide and fluffy and the top layer of my hair was pinned back. The girls gasped in awe when they saw me and Brianna and Cher even teared up.

"Don't you dare cry," I said as I pulled the girls into a group hug. They were in their bridesmaid's dresses and they looked gorgeous. I had them wear simple emerald green dresses that touch the ground. Emerald is my birthstone and Harry's eyes are green so to me it made sense.

We separated from our hug. "Ok, now you're in your dress, how do you feel?" Eleanor asked.

"Now I _really_ feel nervous," I admitted.

"Just remember who you're marrying and why," Cher reminded me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

_BEEP!_ Our limo had arrived. The girls turned to look at me. "Let's go," I said. I was ready.

**HARRY'S POV**

When we got to the church Mum, Robin and Gemma greeted us with hugs. Mum was already crying. I hugged her tighter. "Mum, I'm getting married not dying," I said enthusiastically.

"I've just missed you so much, you have grown into a handsome young man," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thanks mum. Please stop crying, you'll make me cry too," I could already feel the tears coming, I hate seeing her cry even if they are tears of joy.

Gemma gave me a tight hug. "I've missed my little brother so much," she said as she ruffled my hair.

"Woah, watch the hair," I warned, already fixing it. She just laughed.

I turned to face Louis. "Let's go inside," I said, pointing towards the church. Guests were already going in.

"You sure?" Louis asked.

"Yep, I'm ready."


End file.
